


Take me to wonderland

by heilburger



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark fic, Drabble, Gen, Major spoilers about Logan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Laura Kinney se construyó unas alitas de papel para escapar a un lugar mejor.





	Take me to wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a Laura y cada vez que veo Logan se me parte más y más el corazoncito, ah.

* * *

 

**Take me to wonderland**

* * *

Laura Kinney se construyó unas alitas de papel para escapar a un lugar mejor.

Un lugar donde los cadáveres no florezcan bajo sus tobillos y la sangre le empañe sus cabellos de medusa (porque está petrificada y  _tan_  asustada que saca sus cuchillas y corta corta corta, porque es lo único que sabe hacer). Un lugar donde la desgracia no la persiga como un regalo olvidado a medio camino. Un lugar donde pueda girar el cuello degollado para no ver a sus amigos riéndose de ella con todas sus costillas fuera (y pueda abrazar a su padre sin apuñalarle el corazón). Y le gustaría mirarlos a todos, por un minuto o quizás dos, pero sin retener entre sus manitos magulladas el fantasma de la carne mutilada que era su condena –la de todos ellos, mutantes hijos de Belcebú dejados a su suerte en un mundo que no les pertenece-. Pero es como. Como si acaso la felicidad no fuese cosa de niños con polvo en los huesos y adamantium en el corazón. Entonces sigue añorando aquel lugar al que quiere volar donde no huele a flores sin pétalos pero sí a cadáveres carcomidos y temor a los adultos.

Sin embargo, en su tristeza, ella capotea sin ahogarse.


End file.
